Angels
by Lizzy Borg
Summary: A Rane and background Klaine, Jogan and Chustin fluffy piece. Reed has art due and needs to work but is distracted by the craziness of Dalton and especially Windsor and it all comes out of his paintbrush. Rated T for occasional language.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I totally, fully ship any relationship having to do with Dalton'verse (owned by the genius CP Coulter). And also Klaine, owned by Ryan Murphy. I don't own any of these characters. But I love them anyways. **

Reed expertly ducked a Nerf dart, jiggling his doorknob that was determined to ruin his good day. He'd only tripped three times, and only one of which was over thin air; there were no paper cuts or inkblots on his fingers, and he hadn't done anything embarrassing in front of his boyfriend, Shane.

A foam dart hit him in the cheek and Reed whirled around, glaring as viciously as the cherubic boy could at the two blondes. They suddenly remembered that they had to be anywhere but here and rushed downstairs. Reed tried to yank the door open one more time before sitting on the floor with a sigh. _May as well get something done… Kurt and Blaine won't be back from their date for a while… _He reached into his bag and pulled out his sketch pad.

There was a crash from downstairs, followed immediately by yells and laughing. "WES MONTGOMERY, GET THAT GOAT OUT OF THE KITCHEN!" Charlie sounded harassed, but Reed didn't have to wonder why.

Dwight's door banged shut when he darted out, buckling on a belt with his holy water sprayer and garlic ropes.

"Dwight, what's wrong?" Reed asked, "it's just a goat."

"Only you would say that," he snapped. "For Charlie, it's a parasite-breeding animal. For Kurt and Blaine, it's muddy and dirty and will ruin their clothes. To Wes, David and the Tweedles, it's a surefire way of getting detention. And for me, it's a possible demon. I have to get rid of it."

"And what if it's just a goat?"

"My grandparents own a farm and I spent a few summers there. I know how to manage farm animals." Another crash sounded, and Dwight hurtled down the stairs brandishing his holy water. Reed just shook his head and continued his sketches.

His mother had been angry when Reed had informed her of his intentions for his next exhibition. She had done that derisive sniff he knew only too well, and had turned away with an air of disappointment. He loved his mother, he really did… But Reed didn't think she actually understood the purpose of art. Art is to help the artist let go of his or her worries, right? Reed's art showed the world his heart. Like that time earlier in the year that he couldn't draw or paint anything but Shane.

Another crash drove Reed to scramble to his feet and hurtle down the stairs to skid to a stop in utter shock at the scene. David was standing on top of the kitchen counter, nonchalantly chatting with Katherine, ducking and leaping over Nerf darts that Ethan and Evan were sending in the direction of Wes, Dwight and the goat. Charlie had given up all hope at containing the situation and was closing doors and window shades so that nobody could see the chaos in Windsor.

"What was what?" asked David, "Oh, that? That was nothing. Reed fell again. "He moved his hand over the mouthpiece and hollered across the kitchen, "HEY, REED, KATHERINE SAYS HI!"

Reed giggled and waved at the absent Katherine.

"He says hi." David said. "No, none of the others are around… Why? Well, they're…studying."

"I have experience with goats, Wes!" Dwight said, "My Nana has thirteen! Unlucky number for the already demonic little bastards… But still, Wes, I know how to do this!"

Wes was doing his best to yank a notebook out of the stubborn animal's mouth. "This was hilarious when it happened to Logan! Not so much now!"

Both Tweedles stopped firing, staring at each other. "No wonder he looked so familiar…" Ethan said.

Wes looked up. "You can tell the difference between goats?" he asked in a tone that made it clear that he thought the Tweedles had completely lost touch with reality.

"This is the goat that we locked in Stuart House!" the twins said simultaneously.

All four boys dropped what they were doing immediately. A timid voice came from a speaker (however Reed craned his neck, he couldn't figure out where Han's new speaker was hidden) "That might explain why Julian, Logan and Derek were taking a casual walk in my blind spots outside Windsor…"

_"You have blind spots?" _Dwight shrieked. He took off brandishing all the weapons he had. He was followed by the twins and Wes, all four shrieking the same word.

**"REVENGE!"**

"Hmm?" David asked. "No, they're…ah…talking about the Holocaust… Sweetheart, I gotta go… I'll talk to you as soon as I can, okay?" He hung up, grabbing his nearby Nerf gun and followed the other boys in tearing across campus to Stuart House.

Charlie ran to the door. "No! Please! GUYS!" He started blowing his air horn but there was no chance; when the Windsor boys 'cried havoc and let slip the dogs of war' there was no stopping them. The goat wandered up to Charlie, finishing off the rest of Wes' AP Government notes and then snatching Charlie's wallet from his back pocket and taking off across the lawn. Charlie yelled in frustration and gave chase. "GET BACK HERE, GOAT! GET BACK! COME ON!" His yells were punctuated with purposeless blasts of the airhorn.

Reed looked around the vacated room in astonishment, then down at his previously empty sketch page. He let out a laugh and scampered back upstairs with renewed energy.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: RANE CUTENESS ALERT. I do not own anything in this fic. Characters belong to Ryan Murphy and CP Coulter. **

**Viva La Vida belongs to Coldplay, Heaven Can Wait belongs to We the Kings, Boom Boom Pow belongs to Black Eyed Peas, If We Ever Meet Again belongs to Katy Perry and Timbaland, You Can't Win belongs to Kelly Clarkson. **

Reed paced around the large room at the top of a Cleveland skyscraper, wringing his paint-stained hands. The doors opened in fifteen minutes, and his entire school was going to be there. Yeah. _Entire. School._ The Warblers would be there providing musical entertainment, and Logan, Charlie, and Justin had convinced the rest of their houses to come for support. He knew for a fact that Charlie and Justin would be treating this as their anniversary date, and Julian's presence would make this an even bigger media event than Hilda Van Kamp's son's art exhibition. This was a big fricking deal.

He really wished he had brought Shane along. Unfortunately for the Van Kamp heir, he had insisted that his boyfriend arrive at the exhibition with the rest of the Warblers. Reed had also forced all of his other friends to arrive at the same time as everybody else. He didn't want them warning everyone about the surprises hidden inside of the hall.

Reed had kept this art a secret from absolutely everybody. He'd forced Han to disable the cameras inside the art room. Nobody else but Shane, Kurt and Blaine had known that the artwork was a secret, and they had respected Reed's privacy. Now he desperately wished he had shared with somebody.

"I'm a failure," he muttered, staring out the window at the limos and expensive cars pulling up at the foot of the glass tower. "I shouldn't be here. I don't deserve all of this."

"Nonsense," said a familiar voice, and Reed jumped. "You are a Van Kamp, after all." Hilda stood behind her son dressed in the best couture. They were matching tonight; both were clad in blue and white (although Reed had found an opportunity to sneak his Windsor pin onto his shirt collar.

"Mother!"

"My dear, this is a big night. You cannot abuse yourself the entire time." She lifted his chin up with a finger to look in his big brown eyes. "You must radiate joy and confidence. If you're clearly depressed, the crowd will follow your lead and become sullen and anxious."

"But-"

"Smile. Chin up. Be yourself."

"I am being myself. I'm...insecure."

"Reed van Kamp isn't insecure." She sighed. "You are my son, and I have seen you at your happiest. Show the buyers the energy you painted into these pictures."

Reed glanced around him at his hard work of the past month. Bright colors and shapes met his eyes, welcoming and relaxing them. He knew these paintings better than he knew his bedroom walls.

"Dear… As much as I disapprove of the content of these paintings as something to get the attention of buyers…" she sighed at the loss of money never earned, "I must admit your talents have greatly improved with this exhibition. I'm…proud of you, Reed."

Reed smiled, hugging her. "Thank you, Mother."

She appeared to be flustered. "Oh, dear… Please, you're going to wrinkle my shirt…"

He jumped away. "I'm sorry!"

Hilda just smoothed down her shirt, moved one of Reed's curls into position, and walked towards the refreshments.

Reed took a deep breath. He was ready.

Shane bounded through the door in his Dalton uniform, searching for a curly head of strawberry blond hair. Kurt and Blaine followed him, and stopped stock still in amazement. What Shane hadn't seen in his single-mindedness in finding Reed was...

"Reed! There you are!" Shane grinned and hugged the diminutive artist who blushed but submitted to the PDA.

"What do you think?" he asked quietly.

"You look amazing!" Shane said immediately, knowing that was usually the correct answer.

Reed giggled nervously. "No, doofus, my art. Haven't you looked at any of it yet?"

"Well-" Shane took a glance around the room and he gasped. _"Reed…"_

"We gotta go, Little Bat! Time to perform!" The Tweedles came out of nowhere, grabbing Shane and disappearing just as quickly. Kurt and Blaine grinned at Reed, giving him thumbs up and following the rest of the Warblers to the back of the room.

Shane took his stance in the second riser of the Warbler formation, using the time to stare around at the paintings Reed had created. Across from the Warblers was a large painting of each "character" of Warblerland, each with their "costume". For example, Shane as 'Little Bat' was hanging from the top of the painting and giving Reed, dressed in little ears and a sleepy expression, a kiss on the cheek. The one next to that was an incredible likeness of one of Logan and Julian's typical lover's spats, with Logan desperately offering roses and Julian giving him a 'bitch, _please _don't try to win me over like that (even though I love it)' look. Another painting showed Dwight, Wes, the Twins, Charlie, and David all managing to fight over a single, chagrined goat. They were spectacular; they looked like photographs with little personal touches.

As the Warblers sang Viva la Vida, Shane noticed a small group of paintings on their side. Without turning his head, he strained to make them out. They looked like…whoa. Was that him? Reed's mom was going to be pissed… The image that had caught Shane's attention was of his head on a pillow. There was moonlight streaming onto Shane's face and his…*gulp* bare shoulders. His eyes were closed and there was a faint smile on his lips, so clearly he was asleep… Oh, he was dead… So dead… So very, very, incredibly, extremely dead… He and Reed had barely even held hands in public; they were definitely not…_there _yet.

As they began Heaven Can Wait, Shane continued looking around at the paintings. There was one of Charlie and Justin in a back to back action pose holding a Nerf gun and cricket bat respectively. Dwight stood on a banister, reaching for Pavarotti; Blaine and Shane having a dance-off on a piano; Kurt holding a tray of cookies above David, Ethan, Evan and Wes's heads with a sassy smirk; even Han got a painting of his silhouette in front of the bluish light of the screens. This was a beautiful collage of Dalton life. Shane was even more in love with Reed than ever before.

As soon as they finished their songs (Boom Boom Pow, If We Ever Meet Again, You Can't Win) Shane jumped down and run to find Reed again.

Dwight tugged on his sleeve. "Shane! Shane, did you see-"

"Yes! Where's Reed?" Shane looked around, bombarded by familiar faces. Dwight in an attack stance was holding his crucifix and holy water; Ethan and Evan with identical mischievous grins; Drew and Satoru fighting a fire and cracking up; Wes staring after Tabitha… Picture after picture, each one more exquisite than the last.

Reed came up to Shane, wringing his hands. "Hi… So, how are they?"

"These are amazing! My god, Reed! I don't know what to say!" Shane stared around in shock. "You're amazing. You're just…" He stared at him in awe and adoration.

Reed turned bright red and looked away, staring at his hands. "Well, I –I-"

Shane took one step closer and kissed Reed on the lips, gently but firmly. Reed started slightly but wrapped his arms around his waist. The other Dalton boys surrounded the couple, laughing slightly. When Shane finally pulled away, Reed's hand slid down to lace their fingers together, a shy and timid smile gracing his lips. Shane looked down at his boyfriend, beautiful in white and blue and glowing in the praise and attention of the people closest to them. When the light hit his hair, Shane could have sworn…

Yes, it was definitely there…

He could see a halo over his angel's head.


	3. Epilogue

** I just had to do one more chapter. One more beautiful fluffy chapter. **

The Warblers got back to Dalton very late that Saturday night…or was it Sunday morning? Nobody knew, but it was pitch black out. Between drowsy Reed in his arms and the Twins still bouncing around carrying dozens of paintings, Shane was having a very difficult time making his way towards Windsor. The Stuarts and Hanovers separated from the group (Charlie with them, having appointed Blaine temporary prefect in order to come sleep in the same bed as Justin again) and the Windsors opened their door and went inside.

Shane carried Reed upstairs and into his white cushioned room, placing him on the bed. Reed struggled to open his eyes. "Pajamas…"

"Shh… I'm getting them for you." Shane went into Reed's huge closet and grabbed the blue cotton pajamas that he absolutely loved on Reed. When he turned around, Reed was attempting to undo his buttons. Shane quickly helped him out of his shirt, blushing and just concentrating on the buttons.

Reed made a few disgruntled noises at first but eventually sat back, just moving his arms for Shane to pull his white shirt off and pull the blue cotton one on.

"Shane?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah?" Shane grabbed Reed's brush and sat behind him, starting to comb his curls.

"Do y-you…love me?"

Shane stopped halfway through one of Reed's curls, looking at the beautiful boy. His eyes were halfway shut; his head was lolling on Shane's lap. His creamy skin was flushed with pink, a color matched in his slightly parted lips. Reed looked up at him fully, confused. "Shane?"

Shane leaned down and kissed him gently. "Of course I do."

Reed smiled, making Shane's heart stop. "Good. Because I do too." He touched his cheek.

Shane kissed his fingers but continued brushing his hair. "Let me take care of you, baby." Reed closed his eyes obediently, letting Shane finish it off. "Why don't you ever paint yourself?" Shane asked quietly, combing his fingers through Reed's hair.

Reed shrugged. "Don't have the self-esteem for it, I guess."

Shane shook his head, laughing slightly. "I love you anyways."

Reed smiled happily, pulling Shane down for a kiss. "Cuddle with me."

"Hold on." Shane moved off the bed, changing quickly into a t-shirt and sweatpants. He turned around to see Reed quickly averting his eyes, a blush coloring his face. Shane smirked. "You were staring at me, weren't you?"

"How can I not?" Reed mumbled.

Shane laughed and sat on the bed, pulling up the covers for Reed to sleepily crawl inside. Reed looked up at Shane with his Bambi eyes, holding out his arms. "Shane…"

The younger Anderson quickly got under the covers with him, flipping the light next to the bed off. Reed nuzzled into his chest, and Shane rested his head in the beautiful strawberry-blonde curls.

"Love you…" Reed mumbled.

"Love you too." Shane said, but Reed was already fast asleep. "So much…"


End file.
